Hikari No More!
by FOURshades
Summary: Yami longs for Yugi. But he doesn't have a physical body. He searches the deepest parts of his mind too find a way to hold his little Yugi tight.
1. Corridors

**Hikari No More!**  
  
_Authors Notes: Firstly a poem I rushed. I don't even know if it is a poem it doesn't even rhyme. The next chapter we will begin the story._

* * *

**Corridors  
**  
In the corridors of my mind I can have him.  
  
In his mind I can have him.  
  
But we can not be together in the way we want to be.  
  
For there is something I lack.  
  
I have a mind.  
  
I have a soul.  
  
Most importantly I have a heart.  
  
A heart that is full of love.  
  
But that I lack.  
  
A body  
  
A body to touch him.  
  
To feel his soft gentile skin.  
  
I have no fingers to brush though his hair.  
  
I have no lips to gently kiss him goodnight.  
  
Because of this I search the corridors of my mind.  
  
To find a way to be with my love.  
  
My path is block by many paths.  
  
By many puzzles and traps.  
  
But as long as I hold his love.  
  
We can get though anything.  
  
How many corridors do I have to search.  
  
In the shadows of my mind.  
  
I have to find it.  
  
I open the door standing in front of me.  
  
Could this be?  
  
I can see myself.  
  
Standing next to him.  
  
I walk inside.  
  
Step by step.  
  
I am cautious.  
  
This room would be the most dangerous.  
  
If I rush.  
  
I could loose everything.  
  
Yugi. I am coming for you.  
  
Catch me when I fall.

* * *

_Authors Notes: I havn't seen a lot of Yu-Gu-Oh! so I do not know if Yami actually got a separate to Yugis. This was inspired to all thoes fan fictions that have the two in different bodies._


	2. Freedom

**Hikari No More!**  
  
_Authors Notes: It is all out of my head. I hope you enjoyed this story. Do you guys thing I should continue the story? I did leave it kind of open to continue the story. Yugi hasn't made it to the card shop yet. Yami hasn't kissed Yugi yet even though they both are in love.

* * *

_**-Freedom-**  
  
Yugi Moto was walking home from school alone. The tri colour haired teen was the smallest of his group of friends, but he was the bravest by far. He earned the title of the King of Games. Firstly when he beat Pegasus in the card game 'Duel Monsters'.

He enjoyed feeling the summer air blowing on his face. He saw a little blue bird singing in a tree he was passing. He stopped and looked at it.  
  
"Hello Mrs blue bird. Your song is beautiful today."  
  
Yugi continued down the street. He is on his way to his grandpa's game shop. This morning before he left he said he was getting some rare cards directly from Pegasus himself. Just thinking about this made Yugis pace quicken.  
  
Suddenly Yugi stopped. He placed his hand on deck. He felt a sudden urge to yell.  
  
"YU-GU-OH!"  
  
Yugis soul combined with Yami. The spirit of Yugis Millennium Puzzle which he hung around his neck.

"Listen little Yugi, I need you to mind shuffle with me" Yami spoke.  
  
"But why?" Yugi wasn't sure what was going on, he was confused about how Yami was able to summon himself.  
  
"Just trust me"  
  
The mind shuffle. The act of switching two separate souls between one body.  
  
Yugi reverted into his mind to let Yami control his actions.  
  
"Now it is time" Yami said.  
  
The sky turned dark.  
  
The ground shook.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and dance around on Yamis neck.  
  
He closed his eyes and spread out his arms.  
  
The puzzle was now shaking wildly.  
  
"Quickly Yugi, Mind shuffle with me again!" Demanded Yami.  
  
Yugi began to take over his body. He could feel the puzzle pulling at his neck.  
  
"What on earth!"  
  
The puzzle broke free and shattered on the ground in front of him releasing a black cloud. The sky and the ground returned to normal.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelled falling to his knees.  
  
_"It can't be..."_  
  
Yugi collapsed on to the ground. His best friend. He destroyed the puzzle his soul resided in.  
  
_"I must rescue him!" _Yugi thought to himself.  
  
He got on to his hands and knees and began collecting pieces of the puzzle.  
  
One by one he was collecting them in his hand.  
  
The last piece. He reached out his hand to grab it only to find someone stepping on it.  
  
"Excuse me, your standing on a piece of my puzzle." Yugi politely said.  
  
"Why should I lift my foot up" said a familiar voice.  
  
Yugi lifted up his head to look at the person standing in front of him. His eyes sparkled when he saw the face.  
  
"YAMI! How can this be?"  
  
"I found a way to release myself from the puzzle."  
  
Yugi stood up and tackled Yami, causing them to fall on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe it is you! I thought I lost you."  
  
As excited as Yugi was he still had his mind on the puzzle his grandpa gave to him.  
  
He got up and took the last piece of the puzzle. He then began to rebuild it.  
  
"Yugi! You mustn't rebuild the puzzle for I will be trapped in it for ever!" Yami yelled  
  
Yugi instantly stopped. He turned around to face Yami.  
  
He opened his hand towards Yami. In it was the eye of the puzzle. He opended his mouth and said.  
  
"Take this so I will never imprison you back in the puzzle"

Yami took the peace and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Yugi"

* * *

_Authors Notes: It is all out of my head. I hope you enjoyed this story. Do you guys thing I should continue the story? I did leave it kind of open to continue the story. Yugi hasn't made it to the card shop yet. Yami hasn't kissed Yugi yet even though they both are in love._


	3. The Package

**Hikari No More!**  
  
_Authors Notes: I am trying to write this story in a way that can be understood from people who do not know who the characters are. Please tell me if the intros are correct. I myself haven't seen very much YU-GI-OH!  
  
Authors Notes 2: A very smart FanFicion reader pointed out the mistakes. I have just fixed some times. The story gets better with your help! Thank you._

__  
**-The Package-**  
  
Yugi and Yami begun to walk side by side. Yugi was curious about the escape from the puzzle.  
  
"So Yami... How exactly did you escape?"  
  
"I will explain it later, I do not wish to talk about it now"  
  
Yamis facial expression went from happy to saddened. It pained him to remember the horrors of his shadowy mind. The power of ones mind is endless. But you can't get everything for free.

As they turned a corner they could see the gameshop.  
  
"HEY YUG!" A familiar voice yelled.  
  
It was Joey Wheeler. A blond haired boy. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket. Pair of stylish jeans to finish the look. On the outside he liked to keep a tough guy image. Even in his voice. But when you look into those eyes you can see that he isn't so bad. In fact, Joey Wheeler is quite scared when it comes to picking on someone bigger then himself.

Yugi stopped and turned around to say hello to his friend. Yami was in deep thought and didn't realise Yugi wasn't next to him anymore.  
  
Yami walked though the automatic glass doors of the gameshop where he was welcomed by Yugis grandpa.  
  
His name was Solomon. He has done many things in his time. He once worked as an archeologist in Egypt. Where a friend of his discovered the origins of the 'Duel Monsters' game.  
  
"Hello Yugi, the cards arrived." Solomon was looking cheerful.  
  
"Hello Grandpa. I have some explaining to do" Yami smiled at seeing Yugis grandpa.  
  
"AH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!?" Solomon yelled in complete shock. He was the one that gave the puzzle for Yugi to solve.  
  
Yami stepped towards Solomon. He placed his hands his shoulders and bent down to look him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Look me in the eyes"  
  
"Your not Yugi are you?"  
  
The automatic door opened again. This time it was Yugi and Joey. They both had big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled happily.  
  
"YUGI! Who is this?" Said Solomon. His facial expression clearly showed he was confused.  
  
"Woah Yugi! Who is dis imposta!" Joey yelled while he put one foot behind the other, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Wait! This is Yami, the spirit of my puzzle, he somehow managed to release himself from within it" Yugi explained.  
  
Yami opened his hand and reviled the last piece of the puzzle.  
  
Solomon looked at it and then at Yugi who had the rest of it around his neck.  
  
"We can not complete the puzzle, for if we do I will be sealed within it forever" Yami said. He looked down at the puzzles eye. He then closed his fist and placed it in his pants left pocket.  
  
After the confusion fell and everyone was feeling alright Solomon remembered about the cards he received.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot" He said louldly.  
  
Solomon walked behind the shelf and lifted up the packed he had received earlier in the day, he then placed it on the counter. Everyone huddled around it to see what it was. It was a plain brown paper package tied with some brown string. A note was tied to the bow in the centre.  
  
"This was address to Yugi, this is why I haven't opened it yet" Explained Solomon.  
  
Yugi opened the note it read.  
  
"Dear Yugi-boy. I hope you enjoy the cards. From M Pegasus."  
  
Slowly Yugi pulled the string off the box and began to take the brown paper off the package. Inside was a golden deck box. Egyptian writing was engraved all over it.  
The box popped open and flew out was another note.  
  
"Dear Yugi-boy. I have personally hand painted a copy of your deck to give to Yami. You see I foresaw this will happen and I personally thought it would be a good idea to give him a welcoming present. Happy Birthday Yami. From M Pegasus."  
  
Yami picked up the deck of cards and began to look at them. It was a copy of Yugis deck alright. Except for one tiny error. A blue eyes white dragon card.  
  
Yami held the card in his hand. He studied it carefully in the background he could barely make out Solomon.  
  
"I think I should give this card to Yugis grandpa" He thought to himself.  
  
He handed the card to Solomon who looked at him shocked.  
  
"This is a blue eyes white dragon card!" The look on his face quickly changed to very happy.  
  
"But why are you giving me this card?"  
  
"Think of it as a thank you. If you never gave that puzzle to Yugi, I would never have been freed. It also replaces the blue eyes of yours that got ripped in half."  
  
An explosion came from outside. It Shattered the automatic glass doors.  
  
"What was that!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

_Authors notes: Not even I know what that was._


	4. Augmented Reality

**Hikari No More!  
  
**_Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter  
  
_**-Chapter- Augmented Reality  
  
**Yami, Yugi, Joey and Solomon ran outside to see what exploded outside. The smoke was thick. They could only make out shadows. They could sound of glass crunching beneath their feet.  
  
A small gust of wind blew some of the smoke away. Laying in front of the gameshop was Bakura!

He used to be known as 'the new guy' He had faint purple hair that when just below his shoulders. He wore a white jumper with blue jeans. He was a very kind person, but that was only one side of him. He owns a millennium item aswell, around his neck he has the millennium ring, it resembles a dream catcher, but it is made from gold, a pyramid can be seen in the middle with an eye in the centre, hanging on the bottom of the ring are five golden spikes.  
  
Bakura was wearing some sort of visor and a circular dueling disk on his left arm. This disk looked different from the others, It was just a disk with a place to hold cards.  
  
In the middle of the road was Seto Kaiba. The young owner of Kaiba corp. He is obsessed with technology. Always finding new ways of playing 'Duel Monsters' taking advantage of the embedded card reader chips each Duel Monster card has. He has brown hair, he wears a purple trench coat, black pants and shirt.

"Bakura!" Yugi and Yami yelled in unison, they helped him up and took the visor off his head. As much as they tried they couldn't wake Bakura up.  
  
"Fool was too weak to duel me, tried to stop me from taking your new Blue Eyes card." Kaiba spoke as he walked towards the gang, his visor was in his right hand.

Solomon helped Bakura out back to get his car to drive to drive him to the hospital.

"What did ya do to Bakura Kaiba!" Joey said with anger throughout his entire body.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba collapsed onto his kness, Joeys anger turned into sorrow. He ran over to help Kaiba up, even though he was the enemy he didn't like to see him hurt.  
  
"Back off, I don't need help from a lower rate duelist like you" Kaiba growled as he pushed Joey away and stood up by himself  
  
"Lower rate! Why I outta.. I'll show you lower rate duelist, I challenge you" Joey growled back at Kaiba.

"Go home and play with your little friends, I am here to challenge Yugi"  
  
Kaiba turned to face Yugi but to his surprise he could see two Yugis.  
  
"Whats this, there can't be two Yugis" Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
"Which one of you two is the real Yugi Moto?"  
  
Yugi Stepped forward, and then Yami did.  
  
"Your little tricks won't fool me Yugi, I Challenge you." Kaiba said as he pointed towards Yami.  
  
"Fine by me, What is this new device anyway" Yami smiled as he picked up the visor.  
  
"It is my Augmented Reality Private dueling disk. I invented it so duelist like you don't cheat by gaining hints from there friends."  
  
"I don't trust it, look what it did to Bakura, if we are going to duel we will do it my way"  
  
"Then I will name the price"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Your Blue Eyes"  
  
"I am sorry but I am no longer in possession of that card, I gave it away"  
  
"LIER! Your are lying, you just got that card, I checked the database"  
  
"I think you should check again"  
  
Kaiba walked to his Limousine, opened his laptop and began checking the cards of the registered duelists. Yami was correct, Yugi didn't have possession of the Blue Eyes card anymore.  
  
"You may want to get your facts correct before you make statements like that"  
  
Joey held his fist up in the air and yelled "You go Yami!"  
  
Kaiba walked up to Yami

"Yami huh, so your not Yugi?"  
  
"That's a rhetorical question" Yami smirked again.  
  
"I don't have time for this" Kaiba said as he turned around and headed back to his Limousine driving off without looking back once.  
  
"We should go to the hospital to see what Kaiba did to Bakura." Yugi said already walking to the train station.

The other two started to race each other to see who can get too Yugi first.  
  
All seemed well, except for Bakura that is...  
  
Little did they know there was danger just on the horizon, something not quite pleasant was coming.  
  
The sky turned grey, a shadowy fog started settling around the bay area. Shadowy figures could be seen within the fog. Slowly it started to creep though the city.

* * *

_Authors Notes: I think this chapter is a little longer then my previous ones although maybe I am wrong, I am doing another cliff hanger for you guys. I hope I don't make you wait too long. I had problems because I don't know the characters very well so I needed help getting them correct.  
I have also started writing a horror novel that might get submitted to  
I hoped you enjoyed this part of the chapter, I am trying to not have any duels because writing them will be murder and confusing for both me and you._


	5. Calm before the storm

**Hikari No More!**

_Authors Notes: ok I slacked off for a while because I gained other interests that started with a new story, but now I am back, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**-Chapter- Calm before the storm**

Yugi, Yami, Joey and Bakura sat in the top level of the train, in the corner. This place had two three seaters facing each other, this was enough room for the whole gang to sit and talk with each other.

Joey was sitting with Bakura leaning on him while Yami and Yugi sat on opposite him. They were all quiet.

Joey was looking at his feet and thumbing with his thumbs, his mind begun to wonder. At first he was thinking about his cards, but like all teenage boys he begun to think about what turns him on. He closed his eyes and begun to imagine himself in the school locker room.

He was alone in the shower, the warm water hitting his body felt so good to him, he always had his showers extra hot, everyone thinks he is crazy but Joey can stand the heat. He could hear foot steps approaching, and then the sound of someone undressing, their clothes falling onto the floor.

The footsteps came close and then he heard a voice, someone was call him, tell him to turn around. Joey turned his head slowly and he saw Kaiba.

"Joey, I've missed you" Kaiba said in an innocent voice, one that only Joey gets to hear.

Kaiba joined Joey in the shower, they held each other close and then they looked at each other, they stared deeply into the others eyes, they leaned their heads closer together…

Yugi was sitting by the window and was watching the world go by. Yami was watching Yugi.

Yugi soon grew bored of the outside world and looked back at Yami.

"It is nice to see you in person, how does it feel to be set free?" Yugi asked.

"It feels better then you will ever know little Yugi"

The conversation ended there, they were both a little nervous, but they didn't know why. They both thought they were staring at each other too long and turned away.

Yugi had his hand on the seat, Yami put his hand on Yugi. It was an accident and Yami immediately withdrew his hand, he was blushing with embarrassment, he looked at Yugi. Yugi was holding his hand and blushing back at Yami. They both smiled and kept staring at eachother.

"Now stopping at Battle City prefecture D" A voice came from the intercom.

"This is our stop" Yugi shouted unexpectedly loud.

Joey woke from his day dream with a problem in his pants.

"Errr… you guys go on a head I can get Bakura on my own" Joey said blushing.

Yami and Yugi went down the stairs onto the platform level and waited for Joey.

Joey walked out carrying Bakura on his back, Joey was bending over to hide his embarrassing problem.

The foursome made their way to the hospital and administered Bakura. Bakura was given a bed while they waited for a doctor to examine him.

Quietly in his office Kaiba thought about what happened that day, He wasn't sure what caused his system to explode. He then thought about how much he hated Joey.

"I hate him so god damn much" He grumbled to himself

"I hate him more then that brat Yugi"

"How could I hate one kid so much"

Kaibas blood began to boil. He slammed his fist on his table. He then looked at his hand.

"Maybe I don't hate him at all, maybe I'm just protecting myself.. I don't know anymore…"

He closed his hand into a fist and then lent his head on it. He was empty inside and needed something to fill that emptiness, he doesn't know what he needs, but he has an idea.

_Authors Notes: I got a little naughty with Joey, I see him as a teen overflowing with hormones. You know I actually forgot that Tristan and Tea were characters in YuGiOh until I was writing the locker room scene. I think Joey likes the locker room because he gets to perv on all the boys. One more thing, I didn't read through this so I probably have some mistakes and some bad grammer/spelling so please don't list my problems, but tell me if I need to read through it and fix things._


End file.
